


Smut

by TheFerretLord42



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFerretLord42/pseuds/TheFerretLord42
Summary: Kirk and Spock have fun exploring their love in weird and beautiful ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had a friend that challenged me to make a smut fic for her. So I did. ( The kinks are based off of what my friend enjoys, and what I enjoy. And I hope YOU all enjoy it, too).

Skulls clacked together, proceeding then to bang against the solid grey walls of the hallway none too gently. Two mouths crashed against and moved in syncopation with the other in a frenzied dance. Hands roamed and clawed frantically over the sleek fabrics of the uniforms that concealed their hidden desires. In the dark of the early morning, two silhouettes pinged against that long hallway slowly, desperately, making way to their destination. The journey was arduous but filled with soft spoken words of sweet nothings, only to be drowned and swallowed by the receiving mans’ lips. And then they happened upon a door. The shorter of the two strangers turned around swiftly to press their shaking fingers up against the doors’ security lock. The taller wrapped long, strong arms across the shorter’s waist, and, velvet lips that could not be held back for long, succumbed to their longings and slid over the silky skin of chiseled jaw and tender neck and throat.

At last! A click and following whoosh indicated that the door had been activated and in tumbled the two. The lights came to life. A blonde haired man with golden eyes lay sprawled across the neatly made sheets, arms stretched out above his head. Atop the man was another, arms on either side of the first. But this man had velvet black hair and pointed ears. And then he leaned down, devouring the first’s lips hungrily. As the door slid shut, a deep shuddering voice called, 

“Lights, dimmed.”

Upon command, the once biting brightness of the room diminished instantaneously into a soft orange glow, plunging the lovers into darkness once more. All that could be seen was the twinkle of affection that the two sets of eyes shared.

“Kirk.” The word was spoken in a whisper and the other responded in kind.

“Spock.”

A brief moment was taken to commemorate this true contentment and feeling of pure rightness to which they knew belonged within each other. And as soon as that moment had come, it had vanished into the next as lips conjoined and tongues felt and fought with such a savage intensity that even the hottest flame could not match. 

The two men kissed passionately, grasping at the closest things their fingers could reach. Kirk turned his head to the side slightly, breaking away from the deep kiss and inhaled as Spock made his way up to Kirk's temple with his lips, and nibbled at the flesh softly. Brushing past the sensitive skin down to an ear and then the next, giving each inch of skin its deserved attention. While the young Vulcan explored his mate's body, slowly traversing down lower and lower still, Kirk had reached up and tugged at the blue uniform neatly tucked into the alien’s pants. It was freed, and Kirk dragged the shirt up over both of the men's heads, nails scraping into the bare flesh of Spock's back as he did so. With help from Spock, the offending uniform was tossed haphazardly aside, landing with a dull thump. And the sight of a toned Vulcan chest reignited the sex-frenzied tension.

Kirk reached up and swiftly flipped the man over onto his back, switching their positions. A black eyebrow raised in defiance, but was quickly joined by the second high up on his forehead as the human's lips closed around the hardening bud of an aroused nipple. Letting out a gasp as that warm cavern sucked forcefully at one nipple, and the other was twisted by soft fingers, the Vulcan could feel the heat pool to his loins. 

Breathing became laboured. Spock arched his back and his erection pressed into the thighs of his lover. Lithe hands closed over Kirk's golden locks and tugged gently before moving from their position in Kirk's hair, and encircled the humans hot neck. They began to squeeze slowly, the pressure steadily growing in intensity. The constriction of Kirk's airway delighted him, and he sucked with vigour, producing a low hum of approval from his throat. The concentrated vibrations exploded like sparks on Spock's tender nipple, and he found himself shivering in untainted desire. His hands tightened more in that instant, completely sealing off Kirk's throat. Unable to breathe, Kirk released the small bud from his mouth, coughing harshly once, then a second time. Saliva dribbled from his mouth and onto the smooth Vulcan chest beneath him. Spock groaned and relinquished his grip. Purple marks remained on Kirk's neck but neither of them cared. 

Breathing in deeply, the Captain commanded,

“Beg to me, Spock. Beg to me for your treat,”

To which, the alien replied in monotone,

“Please, Captain. I wish for you to do with me what you will. My body is yours to use however you please. Grant me your sweet touches. I beg of thee. “

“More,” he growled, “get up and get on your knees and beg.”  
Kirk crawled off the bed, pulling off his golden uniform to toss with the other, and stood arms crossed while he waited for Spock to do what he willed. Like an obedient dog, Spock slid to the ground, a hot mess. Lethargically, the man sat up on his knees and hands reached for his captain. 

“Please Jim, do not deny me. I only wish to serve. In duty and in love.” his tone took on a human quality of desperation. 

Kirk swatted the hands away, ignoring his mate in favour of the desk across his room. Rummaging through the drawers, he withdrew a small plain bag. Once he returned, he set the bag down and pulled out a muzzle with a black ringed collar, handcuffs, and a small sack of treats. Spock sat up straighter, looking up to his captain with longing eyes. His arms dropped down to his sides and clenched into fists.

A teasing smirk lit up the human’s face and his legs carried him behind his kneeling lover. Bending down, Kirk nipped at Spock's beautiful pointed ears sucking the tips softly. A wet tongue protruded from his lips and slid up and down Spock's ear before licking inside the concave entrance. He soon did the same with the other ear. Spock shuddered involuntarily while Kirk clicked the handcuffs into place behind the alien's back. Stopping a moment, Kirk breathed hot air across the soft skin of the nape of his neck. Panting breaths rang out in the darkness. 

“My pet,” said Kirk. “It is time for your…” 

Fingers traversed the hot skin of the Vulcan's shoulders, barely touching, lower down to the curly black hair just below Spock's navel. He snaked his hands into the black pants. The feeling was electric.

“Special training program,” Kirk finished.

“Yes, Captain… Please.” 

“Good boy.”

One hand wrapped around the large throbbing penis that the alien sported, and he began to pump vigorously. Kirk licked and sucked all over Spock's neck, leaving green hickeys on almost every inch of flesh. A gasp escaped Spock and Kirk bit down on a broad shoulder. 

“Silence. That is your first command. Disobey me and you will be punished.”  
But the warning was all for naught as a moment later, Kirk’s hand flooded with the warm sticky pre-discharge from Spock's hard cock, ripping a groan of pleasure from closed lips. Teeth dug into the shoulder and blood trickled from the erupted flesh. Kirk lapped it up emphatically, the taste of intense copper flooding his mouth. 

“Oh, Spock, I told you not to speak. Do you know what bad dogs get when they misbehave? They get a hard smack,” without warning Kirk rounded on Spock and slapped his face with the back of his hand quickly. The green flushed face of Spock blinked dazed. Kirk leaned in and his plump lips connected with Spock's before pulling away. Kirk grabbed for the muzzle. 

“And a time out.” 

He lifted it up, locking the collar around the neck and the muzzle over the mouth. The laser keeping the collar locked in place burned at the edges and singed the flesh. Spock groaned in delicious pain, and rivulets of green blood cascaded down the neck and dripped onto the floor below.

“Now you get to watch me enjoy this.” The small plastic bag containing the dog treats crinkled as Kirk withdrew a handful and popped one into his mouth. Licking his fingers seductively as he finished them off, Kirk palmed at his own erection through the fabrics of his pants. 

Spock inched closer to Kirk, beginning to stand up but was forced back onto his knees.

“Don't you get up, mister. You're still in trouble.” a muffled response came from the muzzle sounding like a whine of discontent. Kirk chuckled at the sound. 

“Poor baby. You want the treats don't you?”

Spock nodded softly, to which Kirk smiled and ruffled his hair. “Ok boy. Here you go.” Kirk pulled his pants and boxers down his legs, balancing a few treats on the shaft of his erect penis, and pulled the muzzle off to hang around his neck. 

Leaning forward eagerly Spock took the smooth shaven organ into his mouth; tongue pulling the treats into his mouth. Teeth carefully grinded down on the food around the penis nicking it with soft bites. 

Moans and groans filled the empty silence that words could not. The feeling of warmth completely took over in Kirk's waist and he neared the edge of when he could hold back his pleasure no longer. Quickly, Kirk pulled away from that moist, seductive hole.

“Let's not get too excited there. You may stand.” 

The alien stood up slowly, towering a head taller over his mate. Kirk rubbed his cheek with slow circles, re-securing the muzzle over Spock's face. 

“I'm sorry babe, but it's time to go to the vet for your checkups,” he lead the Vulcan over to the bed and pushed him down upon it. 

“Wait here, hun.”

Kirk walked back to the fabric bag laying on the floor and retrieved a black medical box that he had stolen from McCoy’s office. He brought it back to the bed and set it down, one hand inside while the other reached for the handcuffs currently being worn by his alien.

“Just relax my sweet. Get on your hands and knees.”

Spock obeyed. Kirk unlocked the manacles around one of Spock's wrists, and pulled out a second pair. Locking that pair to his other wrist, he secured them both to the sides of the bed, and delved in, one more, to pull out the thick, black straps that could be found on the biobeds used in Sick Bay to secure unruly patients into place. He then proceeded to do just that to Spock's legs, making sure his legs were spread out far apart in a demeaning position. Butt raised up in the air, and top half of his body lowered, Spock's body was his to do with how he pleased; the alien gratefully accepted Kirk as the alpha male, and splayed his legs out even more to reveal himself to his master. 

And searching again, Kirk finally found the object he was looking for. He pulled out what looked to be a round, needle-less shot with a phial of a dark liquid attached to the top. He pressed the round end to the skin of Spock's forearm and pressed on the phial. The liquid flowed into the tube and out with a hiss. 

As the medication began to take effect, the alien's pupils dilated and he began to pant. Kirk pulled out the next tool; a small cylindrical knob with spinning lights, and a tricorder. As he waved it over certain parts if Spock's body; his side and sternum, he cooed in satisfaction,

“You are certainly one healthy boy,” he remarked. “Your patience deserves another treat.” 

The man walked behind his lover and stripped him of his pants. Bending down and reaching beneath the Vulcan, Kirk lightly fondled his testicles and slid his fingers up to the head of his alien penis. 

Vulcan physiology was not that much different from humans. Yes, their organs were placed differently inside the body, their body temperatures and functions were regulated at a highly different rate, and they had more sharp, defined features along with green copper blood, but the sex organs were about the same. The only noticeable differences were the double ridges just underneath the bulbous head, and the function they were meant to do. In between the ridges, there was a gland that secreted a sort of fluid. The substances’ purpose was to cover and make the penis slick in preparation for penetration. But not only was it a logical tool, but, upon absorption into the sensitive skin, the chemicals acted as a sort of aphrodisiac. Kirk had found it rather endearing, and, it felt damn good when those ridges scraped along inside him. Kirk had found that by applying pressure to the ridges, he could activate the glad voluntarily, and alleviating the pressure stopped its functionality. 

Kirk tortured his mate by squeezing down harshly in between the ridges with his thumb and forefinger. And he knew it worked when a muffled yelp sounded in front of him. But as soon as he started, he stopped again, then started, then stopped. Each time, his lover became more vocal in his pleasure, and twice as more frustrated. The bursts of endorphins rushing through his brain as the chemicals were released, only to be stunted again and again, had the alien nearly screaming in agonising ecstasy. 

When the Vulcan's body was completely drenched in sweat, Kirk let up on his cruel actions. “Such a good boy,” he purred. His forehead glistened and his penis visibly throbbed. “It's time to take your temperature as the next step of the checkup.”

Then, the human pulled down the black boxers, revealing a large puddle of semi-clear liquid drizzling from the engorged cock. Spock's bottom was flushed green with arousal, making Kirk bite his bottom lip in an attempt to stunt his approval and delight. Taking two fingers, Kirk flicked them across the tip of Spock's hardened penis, and slathered on a generous amount of the fluids onto his own organ. The man then positioned himself upon the tight ring of muscle and eased inside dangerously slowly. 

“Gods… You are so hot, my love… I am thinking that perhaps, you have a fever.” 

The human pushed in all the way to the hilt, and pulled back out all the way once more, then back in and out, in and out, until finally, a rhythm was created. Eyes half-lidded, the heat was unbearably hot on Kirk's excited penis, and it spasmed inside frantically. Pushing in, deeper, deeper, and harder and faster, Kirk worked himself into a frenzy. Flesh slapped audibly against flesh and bodies became numb, and one with the other as they neared the pit of ecstasy in which they would both gladly throw themselves over, hand in hand.

Then a blockage was met when thrust so deep inside, it could go no further in, and oh, how Spock screamed in unadulterated bliss. Kirk pummeled that spot, showing no mercy in his beatings. The muscles of the Vulcan's derriere tightened and created an intense pressure upon Kirk. Instinctively, the human's hands grabbed at Spock's hair, pulling his head back as he rammed, still, into that amazing hole, guttural moans; ripped savagely from their throats. 

Their heads became fuzzy and clouded, but sharpened to a rising crystal clarity; heating up, hotter and hotter until they were surely to die of heat stroke. When all was too unbearable, sparks exploded in their mind's eye and the world collided with an unstoppable force, obliterated and brought out of existence. 

Spock's cock exploded at the sensation, twitching and spurting out large amounts of cum, covering his lightly fuzzed chest. Feeling his release, the human's organ reciprocated the gesture and filled up inside his mate. 

They howled wildly as their love was consecrated once more, as they had many times before; reinforced by the closeness and vulnerability both had shared with the other. Pulling out of the highly sensitive entrance, the human collapsed, and, in a lackadaisical fashion, released the straps confining Spock's legs to their current position. The long limbs slumped down into a resting position on the bed. Sticky discharge coated the Vulcan's stomach and hindquarters, but both were too spent to care. 

By some unseeable force, the captain somehow found the strength to climb atop his mate and unlock both the shackles, and muzzle, which dropped to the floor next to the bed. 

Spock's head was turned to the side, cheek pressed upon the bedspread beneath, and his eyes drooped as exhaustion began to wrap around his psyche. Silence prevailed over the room, but words were spoken between the two. Words of the mind.

“I love it when you do that, t’hy’la” 

“As do I, Jim.”

Spock turned himself around, and clutched his mate atop his body. Fingers stroked through soft, sweat slicked tufts of gold hair

“Next time, you may do with me what you wish.”

“I intend to love you softly, Captain.”

And the world existed for only them.

Blackness.


End file.
